yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter
Here is how the Legacy of Banker Bills begin in Equinelantis: The Return. Later shortly after Connie wakes up, Ahsoka comes to her. Ahsoka Tano: Morning, Connie. Connie: Morning, Ahsoka. Hi, Daddy. Green Bills: Hi, Sweetie. Listen, There's something that we have to tell you. Connie: What is it, Daddy? Green Bills: Connie, Sweetie. It's time I tell you something that I should've told you long ago. Connie: Yes? Green Bills: Have I ever told you about your grandfather? Connie: No. Green Bills: Well, It's time I tell you the tale of it. But I'm having some assitance doing so. As King Solar Flare then came into the room, Connie was surprised to see him. King Solar Flare: I will be the one to assist you, Green Bills. Connie: Wait. Are you the King of Equinelantis? Green Bills: Yes, Connie. He is, This is King Solar Flare. King Solar Flare: Anyway, The reason I am here is because I knew your grandfather a long time ago. Connie: You did? King Solar Flare: Yes. You see, It was years ago when your grandfather was a member of Equinelantis' Jedi Order. Ahsoka Tano: And he is one of the most famous of them all. Connie: No way! Green Bills: Yes way. King Solar Flare: It's true. The time has come for you to see it for yourself. Connie: Oh yes, Sir. I want to see it. King Solar Flare: Very well then, Connie. (kneels) In order to see it, We must do a meditation. As Ahsoka kneels and starts meditating, Connie joins in. As the 3 meditate, They are then transported to a couple of years ago. Then, They are transported years ago back in the Old Republic. Connie: OMG, Where are we!? King Solar Flare: We're in Old Republic, Back before Equinelantis sunk. Connie: Wow. But, Where is my grandfather? King Solar Flare: Come. Solar Flare then leads them to the temple where we see a few Jedi Royal Temple Guards, And the one in front is taller than the rest. Connie: Is that one guard... My Grandfather? King Solar Flare: He is. Banker Bills was once a banker for Equinelantis, But he later signed up for the Royal Guard. And his training brought him to a high rank to where he became the first Jedi Royal Temple Guard. Which is like a Jedi Temple Guard, But whom of which also guards royalty. Then when Banker Bills turns, A Lightsaber clipped on his belt that looks similar to Connie's own. Connie: Hey, That looks like my Lightsaber! Ahsoka Tano: That's because it is your Lightsaber. Connie: (unclips her Lightsaber) This was my grandfather's Lightsaber? King Solar Flare: Yes, Your Grandfather built that very Lightsaber when he became a Jedi. Connie: Why didn't my daddy tell me about any of this? King Solar Flare: You'll understand, Young one. Come with me, Both of you. Solar Flare then leads them a few years later, Where a big battle is taking place. Connie: What's happening? Ahsoka Tano: We're in a point in time where Equinelantis was in a battle with the Sith Order, And take a look at who is leading the battle. As Ahsoka pointed at Banker Bills, He was fighting a great battle. Banker Bills: (killing many Sith Assassins with his Lightsaber even scoring a few with his firearms) Connie: Wow! King Solar Flare: Wow is right, Young Connie. As Banker Bills fought many Sith Assassins, Connie was so amazed but curious. Connie: So, What's happening now, Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano: Well, The Sith Assassins were easy to fight. But then... Then, A Dragon wearing Sith Robes and brown cape walk fourth as he ignites a Curved-hilt Lightsaber. Connie: Who is that? King Solar Flare: That is Darth Carnous. Connie: Darth Carnous? King Solar Flare: He was a powerful Dragon Sith Lord, Who had a thought to oppose me and my father. And there's been many stories that he brings misery to other beings when he's in charge. Connie: Oh my! Darth Carnous: You've fought well, Master Bills. But, I won't let you get in the way of me becoming king! Banker Bills: You shall never become King of this place, Carnous. Not If I have anything to say about it! With that said, Carnous then charges Banker and they clash their Lightsabers Banker Bills: The Power of the Dark Side cannot help you, Darth Carnous. Darth Carnous: We shall see, Jedi fool! As they continue to clash their Lightsabers, Banker fought a great battle against him. Connie: Yeah! Way to go, Grandpa! (realized) Wait. They can't see, hear or touch us, Can they? King Solar Flare: No, They cannot. Ahsoka Tano: We're merely like angels here, Since we're using the Force to watch this event in the timeline. Connie: Oh, Okay then. As the duel goes on, Banker slashed Carnous on his left arm and left side. Darth Carnous: GAH!!! (growls) Banker Bills: Go back to Kingdom Come from where you crawl from, Foul Beast! So, They continue clashing sabers. But then, Carnous elbow hits Banker. And in the stun moment, He stabs his saber right in Banker's abdomen! Connie: (gasps) Banker Bills: (as his saber falls from his grip and the blades extingush. And then, he falls to the ground clenching his abdomon) Connie: (with tears in her eyes) Grandpa, No! Darth Carnous: You fought well, But it was not good enough. (moves to strike him down but then blaster bolts graze his shoulders) Argh! Just in time, The other guards are racing in firing their blasters at Carnous. Darth Carnous: Fall Back! Everyone, Fall Back! (to Banker) This isn't over you know, I will return one day! Soon, All the remaining Sith Assassins and Carnous take their leave as they took off on their ship. Connie: He sacrificed himself to protect Equinelantis. Ahsoka Tano: Yes, Unfortunately for him, There was no recovery for him. King Solar Flare: We'll show you. They then come to the medical bay, Where the heals tried their best they could for Banker Bills. Connie: He was dying. King Solar Flare: I'm afraid so Connie. Banker Bills: (cough) is King Solar Flare here? We now see the young version of King Solar Flare. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225